HEART OF ICE AND FIRE
by storywriter666
Summary: A girl named Willow falls in love with a vampire named Stafon.Only to find out he is the vampire king and his older brother, who is only royal by marraige, is now trying to kill him and his newfound love by rasing a demon from the dead, with Willows blood


**CHAPTER 1**

SCHOOL HOURS

The gentle breeze blew though my scarlet red long hair as I sat under the weeping willow on the wall that was about five feet off the ground. I waited for my three best friends there every day. Luna, Amia, Norie and I have been friends' sense we were five. Now we go to a collage named Heartz university. I Had a black coat on that reached past my waste my jeans were a light blue and had a foal black design that went from my butt to the cuff I had a white halter top on and a metal cross draped comfortably around my small neck. I was very short for being 18. But for the lack of height I made it up in strength. I was trained to fight vampires and other mythical beings. I am what legends say is a dark demon princess.  
"Well, well look what we have here girls... a living undead reject" May said to June and July. They were walking form cheer leading practice into the biology class. May is the most popular girl in the school and so she thinks she runs the school and everyone in it.  
"Um… Halloween isn't until next year…freak" July said snickering at the others. June and July are sisters and they hang out with May so people will talk to them but other then May. No one in the whole school would ever talk to them. May was just using them as her pones on her chess board anyway. In a small way I felt bad for them.  
"Then what's with your hair did the lawn mower just win or dose it always look so choppy" I said jumping down form my safe haven just as Luna, Amia and Norie walked out form biology glass doors. May, June and July stomped their foot simultaneity before despairing into the same door my friends had just left.  
"What was that about" Norie asked putting a strand of her honey blond hair carefully behind her ear.  
"The ice-queen and her clones just being themselves… that's all" I replied putting my hands in my pockets and walking off toward the dorms. Singing (Teenagers by My Chemical Romance)  
"Hey I heard we were getting a new student tomorrow," Luna said proudly.  
"Really what, where, when, why and who" Norie asked already falling over her own tongue Hopping her everlasting Dream that Brad Pitt would take collage courses again.  
"Hey Norie you got a little drool" Amia said playfully then turning her attention to Luna. "So dish girl" See the reason Luna knows everything about this school is because she works in the main office every 1st and 7th class.  
"Ok here's all I know, His name is Stafon and he got booted from his last school for fighting and that his family was rich before they were killed in a car crash so he inhered it all. He bought the Victorian town house over on Manchester. And lucky you Miss Willow he is in everyone of your classes." I stopped and stared into the resting darkness when she spoke those defying words. But Amia changed the subject as soon as I stopped.  
"The Victorian house was based on the old legends on this town right," she asked but I could feel her eyes boring into my skull for an answer and I'm the only one that has done extensive reaching on the myths and legends.  
"It was said that the carpenter that built the Victorian house had a dream that a beautiful maiden visited him in his dreams and told him to build the house in a style that was fitted for a queen and to make it to house a vampire. So he honed the wish of the maiden and gave it the fittings for a queen but an 18 Hundreds feel." I sighed as I felt a small hand patting my cheek. I looked over to see Rumina sitting on my shoulder. Rumina is the six-inch tall guardian of mine. She has flaming red hair and glowing green eyes. She does resemble me in a way except my eyes are blue and I have scarlet red hair.  
"Master feeling ok" Her tiny voice said into my ear as she wrapped herself into my hair so she could protect herself from the chilly wind.  
"Yes Rumina I'm just fine" I smiled but in side I knew tomorrow was going to be hell.  
"Well here's our stop" Norie said pointing up at the stone building that held the dorms. I live in a house just out side of campus because my mother died during birth with my infant sister and my father has never been around so now I'm Soul guardian of my sister page. I have a nanny that takes care of her until I come home from school.  
"Master are we going home yet" Rumina whimpered in a whispered tone.  
"Oh sorry Rumina but I promise we will very soon," I said unwrapping her tiny fragile body from my hair and gently slipping her into my purse she covered up with my black glove.  
"The darkness is know place for a pretty girl like your self" a smooth voice said coming from behind the thick moss covered trunk of the weeping willow but I knew who the voice belonged to.  
"Ya well Midnight … I'm sure I can take care of myself." I said looking over his boyish features as the campus light cased shadows over his face. His hair looked uncombed and his skin was as white as fresh fallen snow his lips were a soft rose pink color and they curled up to reveal two long sharp fangs. He was strong and had a medium build. He wore a black trench coat that reached to his knees he had it buttoned up to his chest only leaving two buttons undone only to revile a red T-shirt underneath. He had black skinny jeans on that fit him comfortably. His black leather boots were a nice touch to his look. Then came his eyes they were always the last thing I looked at because they were a beautiful deep emerald green.  
"I know you can take care for yourself it just worries me," He said giving me a hug that I greatly accepted, he smelled of lemons and mint as he held me for a few moments.  
"Well you have know reason to worry, if anyone should worry it's me because your helping me and the other vampires may find out and kill you." I said pushing him away with my hand.  
"Ya well I'll be fine princess and you better get home before those monsters find you," he said half-playing and half-serious.

I saw the new kid in every class just as Luna said but he was never close to me so I didn't know much about him except his appearance. He had a sliver hair color that he wore it spiked and his eyes were a deep crystal blue that were outlined in blood red. He wore black baggy jeans and a studded belt that was also a sliver color. His shirt was skin tight and showed off his body well. His skin was like marble as he sat so still he didn't even look real too me. I toke interest in knowing anything I could about him.  
Then my last class came around English 4 Mr. Voke's class. I was always first to class so I normally gazed out at the setting sun. But Mr. Voke called class to order before the tardy bell rang. The new boy Stafon was leaning against Mr. Voke's desk with his right ankle a crossed his left he had his arms crossed in front of him.  
"Class can I have your attention please" Mr. Voke's husky voice said as I picked my head up off the desk only to see Stafon staring right at me. I cringed inside. "We have a new student today … now were to put…Ah yes Miss. Winters please raise your hand…You my boy can sit there ". My heart skipped a beat when Mr. Voke said my last name, but never the less I raised my hand slowly into the air. As Stafon made his way up to the seat next to me I in vision seven different ways I would kill Luna in later.  
"Hi I'm Stafon" he said with a smile but some faint chill came over me when he spoke to me and he sat as far away from me.  
"Willow" I said just as a girl with flaming red hair and glowing green eyes entered the room. I quickly pulled out my cell to check for Rumina but she was not on it. I heard Stafon say dame it under his breath. Just as a boy with black hair and blue eyes strolled into the room. Stafon quickly grabbed his backpack.  
"Mr. Makie and Miss. Winters… the office needs you" I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulder before meeting Rumina at the door.  
"Midnight" she whispered in a low tone so Stafon could not hear us.  
"Ok" I answered her. I turned around to say good-bye to Stafon but he wasn't there.  
"What master," she asked concerned she looked upset at me.  
"Nothing" I shook off the wonder of where Stafon went.  
Midnight was standing in the office when I walked in he had an urgent look on his face. I signed the out form and left with him. To be honest he looked better out in the open rather then under the harsh light.  
"Six teenage girls were killed out side of the abandoned mansion and two cops went in and haven't come back out" he said with his back towards me.  
"So I'm just supposed to drop my life and help them," I said with resentment. I knew I was being rash but how was I supposed to act. I envied Luna, Amia and Norie for having normal lives.  
"Why are you doing this… you're the princess this is what you have been trained for" he said turning around and giving me a puzzled look.  
"I am aware of what I am" I said stomping off to go find the vampires I heard about it on the news but didn't think much of it they said it happed right outside of the old Harley house. The Harley family was the richest family in peninsula. But then the youngest son found out he wasn't getting anything from his parents when they died he killed his whole family including himself. So after that know one would buy the house. So after 20 years it was forgotten.  
I walked up to the house and but then I stopped at the foot on the porch steps. The steps were old and brittle it smelled of mothballs and decay. I changed into my dark demon princess form just to be safe. The old door cracked when I opened it to its full with. As I walked inside I could see were places in the floor had just rotted away. The old age and water damage had left the ivory wallpaper looking older then it really was. The upstairs was not much different then the downstairs. I walked into what seemed to be the master bedroom, which the parents slept in, and I noticed a fresh trail of blood.  
"You don't belong here princess," a tall male said he looked only a year or two older then I am. His hair was black and his eyes were glowing red. He was warring black jeans and a long black leather trench coat and a blood red bandanna around his neck.  
"Who do you think you are?" I said glaring at him.  
"I am the prince and my princess you are …useless because the vampires are dead no thanks to you now run along" he said shooing me out of the room with his hands but I stood amazed that this was the prince. I went to take a step near him but lost my footing (due to the floor giving out around my foot) I fell back onto the window pain. He moved quicker then lighting because when I looked up he was standing over me with one foot on the windowpane and his other one on the other side of me on the floor. There was no way I could get up so I just had to stay here.  
"I'm not useless I just don't want to do this"  
"Do what" he said leaning on the leg that he had resting on the windowpane.  
"Fight and kill vampires"  
"This is what we have to do but to be honest I could do this myself… but then I would be denying you the hunt," he said with a sly smile on his face. When he smiled at me I had a shiver go down my spine because I could see to perfectly pointed fangs.  
"Like I care," I said pushing up on the windowpane.  
"You love the hunt it compels you to be better, faster and stronger. Plunging the sward deep into their non-beating heart excites you." He said in a whisper tone as he run his hand slowly over my cheek. I could not speak because even though I hated death killing vampires was an excitement but I would only kill them if I had to. "You know I'm right so get your blade and run me though give me the easy way out of this world" His eyes looked sad and troubled.  
"I only kill if I have to and sense the vampires are gone know one else is dyeing tonight." I said just as I got the window open and jumped out. I landed on my feet and ran off toward the school yard


End file.
